


30 days to fall in love (Soulmate AU)

by RapunzelGirl13



Series: Buddietines Week (2020) [1]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: 30 Days, Buddietines Week (Day One), First Kiss, M/M, Secret Admirer, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22651933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RapunzelGirl13/pseuds/RapunzelGirl13
Summary: Madison and Evan Buckley were adopted by Bobby Nash and his wife Marcy when they were kids, after their parents died. Now they live in LA with their dad, stepmom Athena, and step siblings May and Harry. When Buck first sees Eddie Diaz, he knows instantly that they were made for each other, he can feel the connection. You see, when you meet who you believe to be your soulmate, you have 30 days to see if they fall in love with you and if they don’t once 30 days are up, they aren’t the one. So Buck begins leaving little romantic things in Eddie’s locker and sending him things for the next 30 days. Now Eddie begins to fall for his secret admirer but can he figure out who it is?
Relationships: Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1), Eddie Diaz & Henrietta "Hen" Wilson, Eddie Diaz & Howie "Chimney" Han, Eddie Diaz (9-1-1) & Bobby Nash, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Bobby Nash, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Henrietta "Hen" Wilson, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Howie "Chimney" Han, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Maddie Buckley, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: Buddietines Week (2020) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629445
Comments: 8
Kudos: 185





	30 days to fall in love (Soulmate AU)

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize in advance as to how long this is! It took me over a month to write and so I hope you all enjoy it :) Your feedback is greatly appreciated!

Buck smiled as he walked into the fire station, even though he had the day off from work. He was so bored sitting at home and so he decided to see how things were going while he was off. 

“Hey dad.” 

“Hey there, Buckaroo.” Bobby smiled. “I thought I told you that you had the day off.”

“You did, but I was bored. I wanted to stop by and see how things were going.” 

“Well things are going well. We haven’t got any calls yet today.” 

As Bobby was talking, Buck’s mind drifted off when he saw a handsome man in the locker room. Of course there had to be a new guy on the day that he had off, and why was he so hot? 

“Dad… who’s that?” 

“Oh that’s Eddie Diaz. He’s new to the 118. I was going to introduce you to him tomorrow but you can go and talk to him right now, don't be shy.” 

Buck smiled as he walked to the locker room, stopping in the doorway. Eddie turned towards him and Buck could see his pretty hazel eyes. Although Buck didn’t even know who this man was, he instantly got the feeling that they could be soulmates. 

“Um hey, I’m Buck.” 

“Oh you must be Bobby’s son. He’s mentioned you,” he smiled, holding out his hand. “I’m Eddie. It’s nice to meet you.”

“It’s nice to meet you too, Eddie.” Buck smiled, shaking Eddie’s hand. “I’m a firefighter too.”

“Oh awesome, I look forward to working with you.” Eddie smiled. 

Suddenly the alarms went off, meaning that they had a call to respond to. Buck watched as Eddie quickly gathered his stuff.

“I gotta go but maybe I’ll see you around, Buck.” Eddie smiled, bumping Buck’s shoulder as he ran off towards the fire truck. 

“Yeah… you definitely will be.” Buck spoke in a lovestruck daze. 

**Monday Day 1: Eddie**

Eddie walked into the fire station for work the following day. He was getting along with everyone there, especially Buck. They were already treating him like family. Eddie opened up his locker to put his stuff inside, when a piece of paper fell out and landed at his feet. He leaned down and picked it up, slowly unfolding the paper and reading the writing scribbled on the paper. 

ROSE ARE RED

VIOLETS ARE BLUE

I LIKE BOYS

HOPEFULLY YOU DO TOO

~LOVE YOUR SECRET ADMIRER~

Eddie was confused at first, before realizing that someone obviously had a crush on him. Someone here at the fire station, who happened to be a man. Well this was going to be awkward, as soon as they found out that he had a son. That and Eddie hadn’t explored his bisexuality since before Chris had been born. 

“Hey Eddie.” Buck smiled. 

“Oh hey Buck. How are you doing this morning?” Eddie asked. 

“Really good actually, thank you for asking. How are you?”

“I could be better but at least I got my son to school on time today.”

“You have a kid?”

“Yep, he’s 7. His name is Christopher.”

“Can I see a picture of him?” Buck asked hopefully. 

Eddie smiled as he pulled up a picture on his phone and he showed it to Buck. 

“Oh my god, he’s adorable! I love kids.” 

“I definitely love this one. I’m all he’s got.”

“Not anymore.”

“What are you talking about?”

“You’re part of the 118 family now. You and Chris have all of us. We all have each other’s backs here.” Buck smiled. 

“I will definitely remember that, thanks Buck.” Eddie smiled. 

**Tuesday Day 2: Buck**

Buck smiled as he headed into the fire station before Eddie got there for work. He may have snuck a peek at Eddie’s shifts for the next month, while he was in his dad’s office. So he knew when to be there early. It was only day 2 and already Buck was falling harder for Eddie. So he figured he’d keep putting things in his locker and if Eddie was actually his soulmate, he would know once the 30 days were up. He glanced around to make sure that no one was in the locker room before he ducked inside and slipped an envelope in Eddie’s locker. Instead of a poem, today Buck had just wrote a cute message. 

NO ONE BELIEVES IN LOVE AT FIRST SIGHT UNTIL SOMEONE SPECIAL COMES ALONG AND STEALS YOUR HEART ❤

~LOVE YOUR SECRET ADMIRER~

Sure it was pretty cheesy but Buck wasn’t the best when it came to romance. After spending 30 days trying to see if Abby was his soulmate, he swore off love and fate, but now… now he was starting to believe in all of it again. 

“Morning Buck.”

“Oh hey, morning Eddie.” Buck smiled. “I’ll see you upstairs for breakfast.”

“Yeah see you upstairs.” Eddie smiled. 

Buck headed upstairs and he knew that he had to come up with better things to give Eddie. It couldn’t be just poems and phrases every day.

**Wednesday Day 3: Eddie**

Wednesday afternoon, Eddie headed to the locker room to change into some clean clothes after a particularly messy call, only to find a single red rose taped to the outside of his locker. He smiled as he carefully pulled it off and found a little note attached. 

ROSES ARE RED

VIOLETS ARE BLUE

I KNOW A RED ROSE IS PRETTY CLICHE, 

BUT ITS BEAUTY REMINDED ME OF YOU

~LOVE YOUR SECRET ADMIRER~

“Hey Eddie, whatcha got there?” Buck asked as he entered the locker room. 

“Someone left a rose on my locker.”

“Oh wow how romantic. Someone likes you.” Buck smiled. :Cap just wanted me to say that he’s making some lunch.”

Eddie blushed a little. “Alright, tell him I’ll be right up.”

**Thursday Day 4: Buck**

As another day went by, Buck was getting to know more about Eddie. He found out he had lots of sisters in Texas, that he used to be in the army, and that his son Christopher had CP. Eddie was annoying him a little, just because he seemed to know everything. And even though he wanted to put Eddie in his place to shut him up, he’d much rather kiss him. If that were allowed. So today Buck was leaving yet another note in Eddie’s locker. 

I MADE A WISH ON A SHOOTING STAR AND “YOU” CAME TRUE

~LOVE YOUR SECRET ADMIRER~

He barely got the note in Eddie’s locker when the brunette walked in. He quickly opened up his own locker to make it seem like he was busy.

“Mornin’.” Eddie mumbled. 

“Morning… Everything okay?”

“Yeah, just Christopher has another doctors appointment today, I’m afraid of what they’re going to say. I always am.” Eddie sighed, opening his locker. 

Buck watched as the note dropped out. “Oh well maybe you can take him for ice cream afterwards.”

“Will you come?” Eddie asked, picking up the note. “You said you wanted to meet Chris.”

“Sure, I’ll see you guys there, just text me the time.” Buck smiled, rushing off with a little skip in his step. 

**Friday Day 5: Eddie**

Eddie was thrilled that everything went well with the doctors. Oh and turns out, Christopher adored Buck and was instantly attached to him. Eddie found it super sweet. Working a later shift the next day, he wasn’t at the station until about 10:30. The others were out on a call and so Eddie wandered upstairs only to find a stuffed bear. He glanced around before he noticed the tag attached to it, so he read it. 

DEAR EDDIE, 

THIS IS JUST A LITTLE SOMETHING FOR CHRISTOPHER

~LOVE YOUR SECRET ADMIRER~

Eddie picked up the bear and smiled, because it was so sweet of this person to think of Christopher. Whoever this man was, he sure was beginning to capture his heart. 

**Saturday Day 6: Buck**

It was already day 6 and Buck was running out of ideas. However after Eddie had basically talked his ear off about the bear being left and how much Christopher had loved it, he knew he could think of more things. So today since both he and Eddie were working, Buck had made some brownies for Eddie, leaving them upstairs on the table with his name on them. 

“Morning Eddie, something is on the table for you.” Bobby said. 

“What? Who left me something?” Eddie asked. 

“Don’t know, it was there when I walked up here.” 

“You’re so lucky, I love homemade treats.” Buck smiled. 

Buck watched as Eddie walked over to the table and opened up the small container of brownies. Buck had remembered Eddie mention the other day how he and Christopher loved brownies, especially homemade ones. Buck also had attached a small note that read 

A YUMMY HOMEMADE GIFT FROM ME TO YOU. 

~LOVE YOUR SECRET ADMIRER~

“Looks like you have a secret admirer Eddie. She’s a lucky girl, or he’s a lucky guy.” Buck smiled. 

Eddie smiled. “Yeah I do… and it’s a guy.” 

“Oh so you’re bisexual?” Buck asked. 

Eddie nodded. “Yeah I definitely am.”

**Sunday Day 7: Eddie**

Eddie had started to look forward to finding out what was left for him each day. It was beginning to dawn on him that this man had to assume that they were soulmates. Eddie had done the same thing with Shannon, spent 30 days trying and it just hadn’t worked out. They tried to believe they were soulmates but Eddie knew that once you found your true soulmate, you’d have them forever. But now, maybe with whoever this man was, maybe he was Eddie’s true soulmate. 

“Hey Cap, I’ll be right back, I have to get my phone from my truck.”

“Alright Diaz, just don’t spend too long.” Bobby said. 

Eddie walked to his truck to fetch his phone after a call, when he saw something attached to the windshield wiper. At first he thought it was Buck playing a trick on him but Buck wasn’t working today, he was actually watching Christopher for him. Ever since those two had met, they were like two peas in a pod. When he got closer, he saw that it was a small bag with something in it. When he reached inside he pulled out a bracelet with a note attached. 

I’M GLAD YOU LIKE GUYS TOO. I THINK WE'D MAKE A CUTE COUPLE, PLEASE DON’T LEAVE ME ON STAND-BI ;)

~LOVE YOUR SECRET ADMIRER~

Eddie’s face flushed as he read the quote. He was so busy staring at the bisexual bracelet that he didn’t hear Chimney calling his name until a hand landed on his shoulder. 

“Eddie, are you alright? You said you were coming out to find your phone, but you’ve been gone for more than 10 minutes.” Chimney said. 

“Um yeah I’m fine, I’m good. I just couldn’t find my phone. I’ll be right in.”

After Chimney headed back inside, Eddie quickly unlocked his truck and found his phone. He put the note in his truck and put the bracelet on before he headed back inside. 

**Monday Day 8: Buck**

After spending Sunday with Chris, Buck was back to work on Monday morning. He got to the station at 5:30 and after swiping Eddie’s locker combo from his dad’s desk, Buck placed a container of homemade muffins inside. There were some chocolate chip, blueberry, oatmeal raisin, and the rest were double chocolate chip. He had stayed up until midnight making them but it was worth it to see the look on Eddie’s face. Buck waited around until Eddie arrived at 6 and he coincidentally went to the locker room at that exact moment. He watched as Eddie opened up his locker. 

“What the?” Eddie mumbled, pulling out the container. 

“What’s that, Eds?” Hen asked, walking into the locker room. 

“Um someone put some muffins in my locker, but how did they know my combination?” Eddie asked as he read the small note. 

I’M MUFFIN WITHOUT YOU, BE MY STUD MUFFIN? ;)

~LOVE YOUR SECRET ADMIRER~

“Who knows, but you’re sure lucky.” Hen smiled. 

“I agree, those look delicious.” Buck grinned. “I love carbs.” 

“Would you guys each like one? There’s more here than Christopher and I will eat.” Eddie smiled.

“Gee thanks Eddie.” Hen grinned, taking two blueberry ones, planning to give one to Chimney. 

“Yeah, thank you Eddie.” Buck smiled, grabbing a chocolate chip one. “Do you have any idea who’s sending you this stuff?”

“Unfortunately I do not have a clue, but whoever is doing this, is being super sweet and I’m appreciating all of it.’ Eddie smiled. 

**Tuesday Day 9: Eddie**

Eddie walked upstairs during his lunch break, only to find Bobby holding something in his hands.The only other ones up there at the moment were Buck, Chim, and Hen. 

“What’s that?” Eddie asked. 

“It has your name on it, you tell me.” Bobby grinned. 

Eddie blushed a little as he took the small wrapped box from Bobby before sitting down next to Buck so that he could open it. As soon as he took off the lid, he found the entire box was filled with every kind of candy and chocolate you could imagine. Well Christopher was going to be enjoying some of this. 

“Ooh candy.” Chimney grinned, reaching to grab something out of the box but Hen slapped his hand.

“Dude, that’s Eddie’s, at least ask first.” Hen laughed. 

“Whatever, but there’s a card in there too.” Chimney pointed out. 

Eddie handed the box to Buck as he grabbed the small card that was pushed down the side. Opening it up, he found a cute little quote, that left him with much redder cheeks. 

ONCE IN A YOUNG LIFETIME, ONE SHOULD BE ALLOWED TO HAVE AS MUCH SWEETNESS AS ONE CAN POSSIBLY WANT AND HOLD. YOU’VE GOT ENOUGH TO LAST ME FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE ;)

~LOVE YOUR SECRET ADMIRER~

**Wednesday Day 10: Buck**

Buck knew that Eddie had today off and so he had to find a way to get something to Eddie without Eddie realizing that it was him. So during his lunch break, he headed down to Eddie’s with some Chinese food and a Chuck E Cheese gift card for him to take Christopher down there one day, along with a note that read;

TAKE CHRISTOPHER FOR A FUN TIME

~LOVE YOUR SECRET ADMIRER~

“Hey Buck, what are you doing here?”

“I thought we could have lunch together.” Buck smiled. “I asked Bobby and he said it was alright as long as I am back in an hour.”

“Thank you, I appreciate that.” Eddie smiled. 

After eating lunch, Buck had to leave right away. He said goodbye Eddie and taped the gift card to Eddie’s windshield so that he would find it when he went to pick up Christopher at 3:30. 

**Thursday Day 11: Eddie**

After finding the Chuck E. Cheese gift card on his truck, Eddie was beginning to think that Buck was the one sending him all this stuff. But it also could be anyone that he worked with, or had access to his locker at work. He would definitely be keeping an eye on Buck though. It was nice having a day off but he was already back to work. He had dropped Chris off at school at 7:30 and then he headed to the station. 

“Morning Eddie, this was here waiting for you.” Hen smiled, handing him an envelope. 

“Wait, where did you get this?” Eddie asked. 

“I found it taped to the firetruck this morning, I was the first one in after Bobby.” Hen told him. 

“So Chimney and Buck aren’t here yet?”

“Nope, neither of them work until 8:30.”

Eddie nodded as he took the envelope and headed into the locker room. Well there went his theory that it was Buck. How could he have put it on the truck if he hadn’t been seen all morning? He put his bag in his locker before he opened up the envelope only to find two tickets to an amusement park as well as a message. 

I LOVED AMUSEMENT PARKS WHEN I WAS A KID. THOUGHT CHRISTOPHER WOULD ENJOY ALL THE RIDES AND GAMES :)

~LOVE YOUR SECRET ADMIRER~

Now everytime his secret admirer left him something that was for Christopher too, Eddie’s feelings were growing. Not even Chris’ mother had been this interested in his life and it was making Eddie’s heart skip a beat. 

**Friday Day 12: Buck**

Buck had spent Thursday evening making a yummy batch of Sugar Cookies for Eddie. He arrived early at the station to leave them on the table, however he was caught this time, by his dad. 

“So, you’re the one leaving Eddie presents.” Bobby smiled. 

“Please don’t tell him dad. I really think he’s my soulmate, I can just feel it this time.”

“Don’t you worry Buckaroo. I won’t say a word but I think you two would be a lovely couple.”

“You mean you don’t think that it’s too soon?”

“Of course not, I did the same thing when I met your step-mom, I spent 30 days wooing her and she ended up being my soulmate. If you truly believe it’s Eddie, than keep doing what you have been.” Bobby smiled. “Besides, I’m happy to see you’re moving on from Abby.”

“Morning Buck, Bobby.” Eddie smiled, walking upstairs. 

“Morning Eddie. These were delivered today, I assume they are for you.” Bobby smiled, handing Eddie the container of cookies. 

Buck watched as Eddie opened up the container to find the small note inside, which read:

JUST A LITTLE SOMETHING SWEET FOR SOMEONE SUPER SWEET

~LOVE YOUR SECRET ADMIRER~

**Saturday Day 13: Eddie**

Eddie had worked an early shift on Saturday and now he was at home with Chris for the entire afternoon. He was busy making dinner for the two of them, when Eddie heard the doorbell ring. 

“Daddy, someone’s at the door!” Christopher said. 

“I’ll get it Mijo.” 

Eddie opened his front door only to find a box on his step. When he picked it up, he saw that one side of the box was clear and he could see what was inside, some kind of a mug. He read the small card first which said:

I THINK THE CUP SAYS IT ALL FOR ME ❤

~LOVE YOUR SECRET ADMIRER~

He took it inside and opened it at the kitchen table. When he read what the mug had written on it, his face blazed over with shades of red and pink. 

“Daddy, who gave you that?” Christopher asked, looking up from the picture he had been drawing. 

“Um I don’t know mijo.”

“Is it the same person who has been giving you all that over stuff?”

“I believe it is, I just don’t know who they are.”

“Whoever it is daddy, they sure seem to like us.” Christopher smiled. “How will you know who’s leaving these presents if they’re not signing their name?”

“Well bud, remember how I told you that everyone has a soulmate?”

Christopher nodded. “Yes, you told me about it earlier this year.”

“Exactly. Well the thing is, when someone believes they have found their soulmate, they have thirty days to do whatever they can to show their love and affection, while getting to know that person. This is Day 13, and so after 30 days is up hopefully I’ll know who it is.”

“Dad, what happens if your soulmate is a boy? My friend at school has two dads.”

“Well mi mijo, if it is a boy, then I guess that means you’ll have two dads as well.”

Christopher smiled and nodded, asking no more questions as he went back to his drawing. Eddie smiled, turning his attention back to making dinner. 

**Sunday Day 14: Buck**

Buck worked a late shift today, not having to go in until 10:30, While Eddie had been working through the night and got home at 10. That’s how Buck ended up at Eddie’s house at 10:30pm Saturday night, to relieve Carla from watching Chris. It was now 9am and Buck was at the kitchen table with Christopher, working on some drawings. 

“Hey Buck?”

“Yes bud?”

“Are you the one sending things to me and my dad?” Christopher asked. 

“Um, why would you think it’s me?”

“I’m just hoping that it is. You’re really nice and I like spending time with you. I promise that I won’t tell him.”

“Well in that case, it has been me. I really like your dad.”

“I know, my dad told me that when this happens, it’s because the other person thinks they are soulmates. Do you really think you’re my dad’s?”

“I’m not too sure Christopher, but if I am, are you sure you’d be alright with that?”

“Yeah I will! You’re really awesome!” Christopher smiled. “Plus, I think it would be cool to have two dads.” 

Buck smiled as he went back to working on his drawing, finishing it up just when Eddie was walking in the house. 

“Hey bud, do you think you could help me out?” Buck asked Christopher. “Can you put this drawing in your dad’s work bag, after I leave?”

Christopher giggled and nodded his head as he took the paper from Buck. “Is he not supposed to see it right away?”

“No because he can’t know it’s from me. We have to make it look like it came from work, got it?”

“Okay, I’ll put it in his bad.” Christopher smiled. “Thank you for spending the morning with me Buck.”

“Of course, I’m always happy to spend time with you.” Buck smiled. 

“So, what have you two been up to?” Eddie asked with a chuckle. 

“Buck let me draw some pictures and we watched a movie!” Christopher smiled. 

“Oh that’s great.” Eddie smiled. “Thanks for watching him Buck.”

“No need to thank me, I love spending time with Chris. I better go but I’ll see you at work tomorrow, Eddie.” Buck smiled, giving Christopher a hug before he left Eddie’s house. 

**Monday Day 15: Eddie**

Eddie had thought the drawing he found in his work bag to be the cutest thing. So cute that he hung it up in his room. He was looking forward to seeing what was left for him or Chris today. After arriving at work, they got a call right away and so they quickly responded to it. However once they were back to the station, Eddie found a container upstairs with his name on it. 

“Damn dude, why do you keep getting all this good stuff?” Chimney teased him. 

“You’re just mad because no one is leaving it for you.” Buck laughed. “What did you get today Eddie?”

“Um it looks like cupcakes.”

Eddie opened the container and it was indeed full of cupcakes. However, like always, there was a little note inside.

A MEAL WITHOUT CUPCAKES IS LIKE A DAY WITHOUT SUNSHINE… I COULD NEVER GO A DAY WITHOUT YOU. 

~LOVE YOUR SECRET ADMIRER~

Eddie blushed as he read the note, they were always so cute and creative, and a little flirty but he liked that. 

“Wow, whoever is leaving these things for you Diaz, sure knows how to make you blush.” Hen teased. 

“Be quiet Hen.” Eddie blushed more. 

“Can we at least have a cupcake?” Chimney asked. 

Eddie laughed. “Go ahead.”

“Thanks Eds.” Buck smiled. “I sure wish that I was getting all these carbs.”

**Tuesday Day 16: Buck**

Buck was once again stuck on what to get for Eddie. So at the last minute before he left for work, he threw together a quick little cute drawing. 

The reason he wrote what he did on it, was because he had been caught staring at Eddie more than once yesterday. By Bobby twice, Chimney once, and Eddie had kind of caught him as well. He taped it to the outside of Eddie’s locker with a small note attached that read;

I KNOW IT’S NOT THE GREATEST THING I COULD GIVE YOU, BUT FOR SOMEONE AS AMAZING AS YOU, IT’S HARD TO FIND SOMETHING TO IMPRESS YOU :)

~LOVE YOUR SECRET ADMIRER~

He walked out of the locker room and waited as Eddie walked in and found the picture and note. He smiled as he saw the redness spreading across Eddie’s cheeks and neck. Knowing he had the ability to make Eddie blush, was making his feelings a heck of a lot stronger. 

**Wednesday Day 17: Eddie**

Eddie had taken the panda picture and hung it up in his bedroom. He was really beginning to think that this was Buck because he had caught him staring at him on Monday. He found the picture to be super adorable. It was already day 17 and so Eddie walked into the station, wondering what he would find today. As he walked past one of the fire trucks, he noticed something taped to one of the windows and it had his name on the envelope. He looked around but no one was near the trucks, Buck was the closest but he was over talking with Bobby. Eddie reached up and pulled the envelope down, immediately feeling that there was something inside. He dumped it out into his hand and found it to be half a heart necklace that said HS ONLY. Also inside the envelope was a message with the same handwriting as all the other notes he had received. 

WHEN YOU FIGURE OUT WHO I AM, I WILL HAVE THE OTHER HALF OF THE NECKLACE. UNTIL THEN, KEEP A LOOKOUT BECAUSE I WILL BE WEARING IT AT WORK.

~ LOVE YOUR SECRET ADMIRER~

Well now Eddie had a new mission on his hands, look to see who was wearing a necklace and he was going to start with Buck. Maybe then he would know for sure who was sending him all of these gifts. 

**Thursday Day 18: Buck**

Buck had two cute quotes left in him to send to Eddie. Today was one of those days. He wrote the message out on some light blue colored paper, before folding it up and sneaking it inside of Eddie’s truck. He did this when he noticed the passenger’s side window was not all the way up, it was down enough for him to slide the paper inside. The paper read:

THE TRUTH? I LIKE YOU A LOT. YOU MAKE ME HAPPY. YOU MAKE ME LAUGH. YOU’RE SMART, YOU’RE DIFFERENT, YOU’RE A LITTLE CRAZY AND AWKWARD, AND YOUR SMILE ALONE CAN MAKE MY WHOLE DAY.

~LOVE YOUR SECRET ADMIRER~

Afterwards he headed back inside and ran into Eddie. “Hey Eds, get any baked good today?”

“Not yet, but I might. I’ve been looking for you though, where have you been?”

“Sorry I had to go to the bathroom.” Buck said just a the alarms went off. 

“Diaz, Hen, you’re both driving today.” Bobby announced. 

Buck joined Eddie in the first firetruck, while Bobby and Chimney got into the one that Hen was driving. 

**Friday Day 19: Eddie**

Eddie had managed to catch a glimpse of a silver ball chain around Buck’s neck, however he could not see what was attached, as it was hidden under Buck’s shirt. He had been trying to sneak a peek in the locker room but Chimney kept catching him, which was beginning to get awkward, and it had only been a few days. The day went by quickly and his shift ended at 4:30m, meaning that he would be able to go home and relieve Carla. 

“Daddy! Someone gave me a present!” Christopher spoke happily, not even a second after his dad had walked in the door. 

“What did you get buddy?”

Christopher led his dad to his room and that’s when Eddie saw the firetruck on Chris’ bed. As he got closer, he saw that there were three figurines with it. 2 firefighter and a young boy. One of the firefighters looked to have blonde hair while the shorter firefighter had dark hair, and the boy figurine had curly sandy colored hair like Christopher. 

“It was sitting on our step when Carla got me after school. There was a note attached but that had your name on it.”

“Well this is a pretty nice gift.” Eddie smiled. “Where did you put the card mijo?”

“Carla put it on the kitchen table.”

Eddie went right to the kitchen and found the card. He pulled it out of the envelope and saw the front of it had a fire on it. Inside the card said:

THE FIRE BETWEEN US IS REALLY STARTING TO BLAZE. WE’RE BOTH FIREFIGHTERS BUT I DON’T WANT IT TO BE PUT OUT. 

~LOVE YOUR SECRET ADMIRER~

**Saturday Day 20: Buck**

Buck had the day off from work and so he was watching Christopher until Eddie got off his shift at noon. In that time, Christopher was helping Buck make a cherry pie for Eddie. 

“Buck, where do we tell my dad that the pie came from?” 

“Well Chris, we’ll say that the doorbell rang and when I answered it, the pie was on the front door.” Buck smiled. 

Christopher nodded as he continued to help Buck make the pie until it was finally in the oven. While Buck was doing the dishes, Christopher went to the living room and watched some cartoons until his dad got home. By that time, Buck had the pie put of the oven, cooled down, and wrapped up with a small card with cherries on the front, attached to it. 

CHERRIES ARE THE LUCKIEST OF ALL THE FRUITS. THEY ARE NEVER FAR FROM THE ONE THEY LOVE. BE MY CHERRY 🍒

~LOVE YOUR SECRET ADMIRER~

“Buck? Mijo?” Eddie called out.

“In the kitchen.”

Buck looked up when Eddie walked into the kitchen, eyes going right to the pie that was sitting on the table. 

“What’s that?” Eddie asked. 

“Oh this is a pie. Earlier the doorbell rang but by the time I got to it, all that was there was this pie with a card attached.”

“Someone left it?”

Buck nodded. “Probably the same one leaving you all the stuff at the station.”

**Sunday Day 21: Eddie**

Once again Eddie had a day off. It was mid afternoon and Chris was enjoying a slice of the cherry pie, when the doorbell rang. Eddie went to answer it, only to find a delivery man with flowers and a stuffed koala. 

“Are you Eddie Diaz?”

“Yes I am.”

“These were ordered anonymously and I was given your name and address. I just need you to sign here to say that you received the gift.”

Eddie signed his name before he took the flowers and the koala and headed back to the kitchen. 

“Who was at the door?” Christopher asked. 

“It was a delivery man. Someone sent me flowers and you a koala.” Eddie smiled. 

“I love it!” Christopher grinned, hugging onto the stuffed koala. “Is there a card?”

Eddie put the flowers in a vase and there was indeed a card in the top of them. He took it out and sat down next to Chris so that they could read it over together. It read:

ROSES ARE RED, VIOLETS ARE BLUE. YOU’RE VERY SPECIAL TO ME AND CHRIS IS TOO.

~LOVE YOUR SECRET ADMIRER~

“Someone really likes us daddy!” 

“They sure do.” Eddie smiled. 

**Monday Day 22: Buck**

Buck planned to leave a quote in Eddie’s locker on Monday morning, but he had overslept. He rushed down to the station, only to bump into Eddie as he walked inside. 

“Hey Eddie, how was your day off?”

“It was good. Someone sent me my favourite flowers and Chris got a koala.”

“That’s sweet.” Buck smiled. “Does Chris like koala’s?”

“They are his favourite animal, but I’ve never told anyone that.”

“I guess this person was just lucky. I’ll see you upstairs, I just need to go and talk to Bobby for a second.”

Buck waited until Eddie was upstairs before he made a beeline for the locker room. He pulled out the slightly crumpled paper from his pocket and slipped it inside of Eddie’s locker. It wasn’t much for day 22 but it was the best that Buck could do in a rush.

I’M FALLING FOR YOU MORE EACH DAY. YOU ANNOY ME MORE THAN I EVER THOUGHT POSSIBLE BUT I WANT TO SPEND EVERY IRRITATING MINUTE WITH YOU

~LOVE YOUR SECRET ADMIRER~

**Tuesday Day 23: Eddie**

Eddie was busy cleaning one of the firetrucks with Buck, Hen and Chimney were washing the other one, when a random delivery man showed up. What Eddie didn’t know was that it wasn’t a delivery man at all, it was a friend of Buck’s who was pretending to be a mailman, to drop off a present for Eddie. 

“Hi, I’m looking for an Eddie Diaz? This package said to deliver it here to station 118.”

“Yes, I’m Eddie Diaz.”

“Well here you go, have a nice day.”

“Yeah you too.” Eddie said as he took the square package. 

“Ooh they’re getting fancy now. Open it up man.” Chimney said.

Eddie pulled off the ribbon and the wrapping paper before he used his swiss army knife to cut open the tape. Inside the box Eddie found two t-shirts. One in his size and the other in Chris’. 

“Aww those are so cute!” Hen smiled. 

“They actually are really adorable. I love them.” Eddie smiled.

“You should bring Chris to the station sometime and you guys can wear them.” Buck smiled. “I think you dropped something Eds.”

Eddie leaned down and picked up a small piece of paper that must have fallen out when he pulled out the shirts. On the paper it said:

I HAD THESE CUSTOM MADE TO DESCRIBE YOU AND CHRIS. YOU ARE SO MUCH MORE THAN WHAT’S WRITTEN ON THE SHIRT, SO IS CHRISTOPHER BUT THESE WERE WHAT CAME TO MY MIND WHEN I THOUGHT OF YOU BOTH. 

~LOVE YOUR SECRET ADMIRER~

**Wednesday Day 24: Buck**

Buck had finally gotten a little more creative with the last few days. One day Eddie was still getting a quote, but it’s only because Buck had run out of ideas. Today Buck had gotten Eddie what was called a spinner ring. It was made for those who fiddled a lot, had ADHD, or some form of anxiety. He owned one himself that Maddie had given him as a teenager and it really did work to calm him down. He had been noticing that Eddie had been a lot more anxious lately and he thought that the ring might really help him. When Buck watched Eddie walk upstairs and open the gift, he was all smiles when Eddie put the ring on. 

I MAY HAVE NOTICED THAT YOU HAD ANXIETY. THIS WILL TRULY HELP, YOU CAN TWIRL IT AND SPIN IT AS MUCH AS YOU NEED. I HAVE ONE TOO AND THEY REALLY WORK. 

~LOVE YOUR SECRET ADMIRER~ 

“Hey Eddie, what’s that?” Bobby asked him. 

“It’s a ring, it spins around.”

“Oh it’s an anxiety ring. I’ve seen Buck wearing one.” Bobby smiled. 

Buck gave Bobby a small glare for basically outing him, but when he looked back over at Eddie, the older man was smiling at him. Did he already know that he was his secret admirer?

**Thursday Day 25: Eddie**

Eddie was honestly surprised by how well the spinner ring worked. Of course he had to leave it behind when they were on a call, but he’d put it back on at the station and he found that he had been spinning it without even really noticing. But his anxiety had gone down a significant amount in the last day. He had currently been working a 48 hour shift, meaning he would not be going home for a while yet. However he was feeling pretty tired and so he headed to the bunk room for a quick rest. When he walked into the room, only Hen was there. 

“Hey, I think there’s something on your bunk.” Hen told him. 

Eddie walked over to the bunk that he had been sleeping in, only to find a small wrapped up box sitting on his pillows. He sat down on the blankets and unwrapped the box. He came across the card first, which had a clock on the front of it. It read:

IF I COULD TURN BACK TIME, I WOULD WANT TO RELIVE EVERY MOMENT I HAVE SPENT WITH YOU AND CHRISTOPHER. SINCE I CAN’T, ONLY TIME WILL TELL IF WE’RE MEANT TO BE

~LOVE YOUR SECRET ADMIRER~

Eddie smiled and pulled out a watch, one that looked really expensive. More expensive than the ring. He had destroyed his old one after having dived into a pool with Buck to save a teenager with a microwave on his head. This watch however, he could tell that it was waterproof. 

**Friday Day 26: Buck**

Buck was thankful that he hadn’t worked a 48 hour shift like Eddie had, but after putting Christopher to bed on Wednesday night, he realized Eddie wouldn’t be at work on Friday. So he improvised and left a card that he had made this time. He made it to look like a child had drawn it, like Christopher had made it. On the front of the card were three stick people. One with brown hair and light eyes, a taller one with blonde hair and blue eyes, and then a little one in the middle with curly hair and blue eyes. On the inside it said:

I DON’T KNOW WHAT MY FUTURE HOLDS BUT I’M HOPING YOU’RE IN IT

~LOVE YOUR SECRET ADMIRER~

He slipped it into Eddie’s mailbox this time just before he knew Eddie would be getting the mail. However he wasn’t quick enough because he was just going to get in his jeep when Eddie walked outside. 

“Hey Buck, I thought you were working today?”

“I am, I just wanted to stop by quick and see how you were doing.”

“Well I’m exhausted still but I’m doing fine otherwise.’ Eddie told him as he got his mail. “Hey Buck, would you like to come over for dinner tonight? Chris has been wanting to have you over.”

Buck smiled. “I would love to come. I’m off work at 5:30, so I’ll be here around 6.”

“Sounds good. See you at six.” Eddie smiled. 

**Saturday Day 27: Eddie**

After dinner and some drinks, Buck had ended up staying the night at Eddie. Eddie didn’t mind, he had offered him the guest room so he didn’t have to drive home. However Buck was already gone when Eddie woke up at 4:30. Eddie got Chris up and ready dropping him off at his tia’s before heading into work. He hated working on the weekend but that was just the way it went sometimes. He worked when Bobby asked him to work. He got there just as a delivery truck was pulling up to the station, Eddie noticing that it said “EDIBLE BOUQUETS” on the side. 

“I am looking for Eddie Diaz, Bobby Nash, Howie Han, and Henrietta Wilson.”

“That would be us.” Bobby spoke up as he gestured to the other three. 

“Alright, I have deliveries for all of you.”

Eddie watched as Bobby got something from Athena, Chimney from Buck’s sister Maddie, and Hen from her wife Karen. When it came to him, of course it was anonymous. 

“Well at least I know what I’m having for breakfast now.” Chimney smiled. 

“How come I didn’t get one?” Buck pouted. 

“You can share mine.” Eddie smiled as he picked up the card to see what it said inside. 

STRAWBERRIES ARE RED, BLUEBERRIES ARE BLUE, HERE’S A SPECIAL BOUQUET FROM ME TO YOU

~LOVE YOUR SECRET ADMIRER~

Eddie thought the poem was cute and very sweet and he definitely knew that Buck was his secret admirer, he had to be. Luckily Eddie had fallen for him the day they met. 

**Sunday Day 28: Buck**

Thanks to Christopher, Buck had gotten the perfect thing for Eddie today. He had bought a little brown basket and filled it with some candy, some bags of microwave popcorn, as well as a Superman bracelet for Christopher and two tickets to see the newest Avengers movie. To keep the suspicion on the down low, he gave the basket to Carla who was watching Christopher while Eddie was still at work. 

IF YOU WERE A SUPERHERO, YOU’D BE SUPERMAN. MAYBE ONE DAY I’LL BE YOUR LOIS LANE. 

~LOVE YOUR SECRET ADMIRER~

He knew that Eddie would be happy with it, because who didn’t like the movies, right?

“Remember, your dad can’t know that it was me.”

“Don’t worry Bucky I won’t say a word!” Christopher promised. 

“Good, maybe next time I’ll join you guys for the movie.”

“Yay that would be awesome!” Christopher grinned. 

“Well I better go bud, your dad is going to be home anytime and I have to work soon.”

“Alright Bucky, thank you again!” 

“You’re welcome bud.”

**Monday Day 29: Eddie**

Only one more day and Eddie would be able to confront Buck. Sure he could do it early but he didn’t see the point. He also knew it wasn’t a coincidence that he and Buck both had tomorrow off. Obviously Buck had made some arrangements with his dad and Bobby had made it happen. After receiving the basket with the Avengers tickets, there was no other person it could have been from. Only Buck had known how bad Christopher wanted to see that movie. 

“Morning Eddie, there’s something on your locker.” Hen chuckled. 

“Morning Hen and thanks.” 

Eddie glanced around for Buck but didn’t see him. Maybe he was in the bathroom or upstairs getting something to eat. Eddie pulled the envelope off his locker before sitting down on the bench to open it. 

As he read what the paper said, he found it so be super sweet but then he got to the last one. The one written in royal blue in all caps at the bottom of the page. That made some tears form in his eyes. All he wanted was for Christopher to have two parents again, to have someone help take care of him. He wasn’t questioning it anymore, this was 100% Buck and he was ready to just grab him and kiss him. 

**Tuesday Day 30**

After work, Eddie went to gather his things when he found a note taped to his locker. The odds of it being Valentine's Day was just a coincidence right? Eddie thought so. 

HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY! MEET ME AT THE PARK, 6:30 TONIGHT <3

~LOVE YOUR SECRET ADMIRER~

Luckily it was only 4:30, giving Eddie plenty of time to go home and get ready. That and Carla agreed to watch Christopher a little longer. Eddie showered at home and threw on some nice black pants and his favourite button down shirt. He kissed Christopher’s head and thanked Carla once more before he set off to the park. 

Meanwhile Buck was at the park with Maddie, setting up a nice dinner for him and Eddie. It included candles, roses, and a homemade meal that Athena had made for them. Thank god for his awesome step-mom! She was truly the best. 

“I’m nervous Maddie.” Buck frowned. 

“Don’t be, I think it’s cute that you’ve done all this for Eddie.” Maddie smiled. 

“Yeah but what if he’s not my soulmate?”

“Oh Evan, he definitely is. I’ve seen the way he’s been looking at you. It’s so cute.”

Buck blushed. “I just had this feeling when I saw him, felt this instant connection. Is that weird?”

“Of course it’s not weird. I felt the same with Chimney and he’s swept me off my feet. We’re still moving slow but he makes me happy. Does Eddie make you happy?”

“Yes, he makes me smile and laugh. He annoys me and is a giant pain in the ass but I like that. I like all of it.”

“Well then, there is your answer. Have a good date and tell me all about it in the morning.”

Buck smiled and gave his sister a hug before she left. Then he sat and waited for Eddie as the time ticked closer to 6:30. Right on the dot, Eddie got to the park and easily found the arrows that led him to Buck. Once he saw him and the dinner set up, he was overwhelmed with emotion. 

“Hi.” Buck said softly. 

“Hey, so it has been you.” Eddie smiled, a few tears in his hazel eyes.

“Yeah it’s been me this whole time.” Buck said sheepishly as he pulled the necklace from under his shirt, to show Eddie it was indeed the other half.

Eddie saw the other half of the necklace and smiled. He put his hand on Buck’s shoulder before pulling him into a hug. “Dios mio, you are amazing Evan Buckley. I knew as soon as I saw you that you’d become someone special in my life, I never thought you’d be my soulmate.”

“Wait, you mean you feel it too?”

“Evan, I’ve felt it since I saw you. When you left that bear for Christopher and all that other stuff for him or him and I to do together… Just knowing you were thinking about him too, it was the sweetest. You’ve shown me that my son matters to you as much as he does to me.”

“Well of course he matters.” Buck smiled. “I love Christopher, he’s amazing. I’ve always wanted to be a dad and to have kids.” 

“It’s only been a month but Christopher loves you. He sees you like another parent.”

Eddie just smiled as he cupped Buck’s face and pressed their lips together. They both jumped back when what felt like a zap of electricity ran through their bodies. It was as if they had been struck by lightning. They stared at each other before they both took a step forward and kissed again. This time as they felt that same sensation, they didn’t pull away before they were expecting it. They stood there in the middle of the park kissing until they needed to breathe. 

“Woah.” Buck mumbled. “Is it too early to say that I’m in love with you?”

Eddie grinned. “Definitely not. We’re soulmates after all and I love you too. There are many more dates like this in our future


End file.
